


[Podfic] I Stole The Keys to This Guy

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it was Nick Fury's idea, but he didn't mean it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Stole The Keys to This Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i stole the keys to this guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285840) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Woo, recorded for Kellifer_fic who generously donated money aiding victims of the Nepal earthquakes. <3 
> 
> PS. I still have one podfic up for sale (donation wise) aiding the victims of the Nepal earthquakes. [Here](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/71810.html?thread=2259074#t2259074), just in case there is a podfic out there you'd like to hear me record, and you'd like to donate money to help a great cause! <3
> 
> The song is [Rather Be as performed by Pentatonix ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPWPa-HMpj8)(cuz I've been in that kinda mood lately ;-D

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Fandomaid%20Podfics/%5bAvengers%5d%20I%20Stole%20the%20Keys%20To%20This%20Guy.mp3) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 46:13
    * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Fandomaid%20Podfics/%5bAvengers%5d%20I%20Stole%20The%20Keys%20To%20This%20Guy.m4b) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 46:13

  
---|---


End file.
